staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 września 1992
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Baśnie, bajki, bajeczki... - program dla dzieci 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 "Pierwsze 365 dni życia dziecka" (3): "Dziecko ma już dwa miesiące" - serial prod. niemieckej 11.30 Po oczach - historia wideoclipów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Język francuski (2): "Bonjour. Ca va?" 12.45 "Palety": "Claude Monet" - film prod. francuskiej (w wersji oryginalnej) 13.15 Język niemiecki (2): "Alles Gute?" 13.45 Kompozytor i jego miasto: "Heandel i Hanover" - film prod. niemieckiej (wersja oryginalna) 14.14 Język włoski (2) "In Italiano" 14.30 Język angielski (2): "Welcome to English" 15.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Prezentacje - Szkoła 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - program nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Fotogram - magazyn fotograficzny 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny 18.20 Nasi obok nas - magazyn 18.45 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak-Jeziorański 19.00 Wieczorynka: "A gdzie ja się biedniusieńki podzieję?" (5) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TV 20.30 Teatr Telewizji Siemion Złotnikow "Przyszedł mężczyzna do kobiety" 22.00 Człowiek - nikt - reportaż 22.25 Standardy jazzowe: Mieczysław Szcześniak z triem Joachima Menela 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (3) - sensacyjny serial prod. TP 24.00 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta Przewodnik po Polsce wg Michała Ogórka 0.10 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (3) - serial anim. prod. francusko-japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Hobby 10.00 "Rock Steady" (8) - film muzyczny prod. USA 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 17.20 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (3) - serial prod. francusko-japońskiej (powt.) 19.00 "Historia z żółwiem w tle" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1985) 20.30 Rock Steady - koncert Fleetwood Mac z 1990 r. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (2) - serial komediowy prod. USA 22.10 Rewelacja miesiąca Gioacchino Rossini "SEMIRAMIDA" akt 1 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Korzenie: Nowe pokolenie — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd samochodowy Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 13 9.00 Rajd Mont Blanc, Mistrzostwa Francji 10.00 Koszykówka, turniej mężczyzn w Gent, Belgia 11.00 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckera 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, runda 7, Spa 13.30 Żużel, Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata, półfinały w Lynn, W. Brytania 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Futbol w college'u Notre Dame 17.00 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 13 17.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii, migawki 18.30 Bilard klasyczny, europejski turniej otwarty 20.30 Rajd Mont Blanc, Mistrzostwa Francji 21.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Samochodowe mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTI, runda 9, Silverstone 22.30 Piłka nożna w Europie — migawki z Holandii i Hiszpanii 0.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 14 1.00 Maraton w Brukseli 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone Angel 15.45 Doniesienia z trasy koncertowej Michaela Jacksona 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 20.00 Wayne's World Special — progr. rozryw. 21.00 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.10 Dr med Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 15.00 Szef — serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show, dziś: Agencje matrymonialne 17.00 Riskant! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 18.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Columbo — serial USA 21.45 Na śmierć i życie — kronika kryminalna 22.45 Za dziesięć jedenasta — magazyn kulturalny 23.15 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Baretta — serial USA 1.30 Szef (powt. z godz. 15.00) 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt. z godz. 10.10) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt. z godz. 16.00) 4.15 Explosiv (powt. z godz. 18.15) 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (powt. z 19.45) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt. z godz. 18.00) Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt. z piątku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. (powt. z piątku) 8.55 SAT 1 News — Wiadomości 9.00 Wunderbilder aus der Tierwelt (powt. z soboty) 9.25 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt. z niedzieli) 10.15 Die lustige Witwo (powt. z niedzieli) 12.00 Glucksrad (powt. z niedzieli), po progr.: Porada dnia, 12.45 Tele—Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad — gra, po progr.: WetterNews — prognoza pogody 20.15 Hallo Heino! — najpiękniejsze pieśni 21.15 Das Erbe von Bjomdal — austr. film fab., 1960 23.00 Sat 1 News — wiadomości i sport 23.05 News and Stories — mag. (ABC emocji) 23.50 Chiemseestipendium — dyskusja o wolności nauki 0.20 Godzina filmowców 0.35 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 TV śniadaniowa 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Spróbuj jeszcze Harry – film TV 10:00 Wiadomości 11:05 Chcieć to móc – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Rybak z Luizjany – film, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Kathryn Grayson, Mario Lanza 15:40 Anna – film 1951, reż. Alberto Lattuada, wyk. Silvana Mangano, Raf Vallone (???) 17:30 Siedem dni w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Amerindia 18:40 Brudna strefa – film TV 19:30 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Pizza Connection – film, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk.: Michele Placido 22:40 Wiadomości 22:55 Nocny rock 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Spotkanie w kinie 0:50 Północ i okolice 1:10 Fantastyczne party 1:35 Brudne ręce – film, reż. Peter Hyams 3:20 Kocie oczy – serial 4:10 Magiczna brama – serial 5:10 Program rozrywkowy 5:50 Teatr: „Bracia Karamazow” Rossija 4 08:00-02:15 Retransmisja Kanału Rossija 02:15 Telegazeta 02:45 Zakończenie programu